1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor wafer examination method by wafer probing, and a semiconductor chip manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
In the process of manufacturing a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor wafer formed with a plurality of semiconductor chips is subjected to an electric examination on a semiconductor chip basis so that screening is performed to find any defective piece. Such an examination includes a probe examination by probing. After the wafer is subjected to the probe examination, the wafer is generally diced so that chips are formed. This thus may cause a failure to some semiconductor devices of the semiconductor chips if heat and pressure act on the electrodes of the semiconductor chips in the subsequent process of semiconductor chip implementation, for example. With the previous general semiconductor chip manufacturing method, such a failure detection is no sooner than semiconductor chip implementation, e.g., during the package check.